Roda Nasib
by Sorarin
Summary: Kegelapan di gua itupun tak dapat menyembunyikan tubuh mereka yang tak berhenti menggigil... R
1. 2 tahun

**Author's Note**: Uwa, keterusan lagi deh... Fic yang dulu belom selese eh, udah nambah kerjaan lagi...

Ni cerita saia buat dalam beberapa menit, di bawah pengawasan ibu saia yang sibuk menyuruh saia belajar karena besoknya UTS :l Jadi, kalo aneh ya wajarlah... -disepak-

Happy reading n R&R

**Warning**: AU, aneh, gaje...

* * *

"Kau..." rintihan pilu terputus seiring putusnya hubungan jiwa dan raga sang pemilik. Tubuhnya teronggok tak berdaya pada sebuah genangan air, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah darahnya sendiri.

"Yah, ini aku..." sesosok tubuh terlihat dibalut gelapnya malam. Menyatu dengan gelapnya malam yang tanpa rembulan.

"Huh... tak kusangka ingatan tentangku masih tersisa..." dengusnya pelan. Sosoknya memudar dan menghilang dalam 1 tarikan nafas.

"Tolong mawarnya 2 ikat," kata seorang cowok berambut jabrik.

"Baiklah. Untuk pacarmu ya? Dia pasti akan senang menerimanya," goda su penjual.

"Ehh? Bu... bukan kok!" kata si bocah berambut pirang panik. Wajah bodohnya tambah nggak enak dilihat, "Ini untuk... sahabatku," katanya tenang sambil tersenyum pahit, sepahit kopi asli...

"Oh, untuk sahabat ya? Kalau begitu, akan lebih bagus kalau dengan bunga periwinkle putih ini ditambah beberapa tangkai bunga myrtle," kata si penjual sambil menunjuk bunga yang dimaksud, "Itu akan merujuk pada kenangan indah di masa lalu."

"Baiklah, itu saja 2 ikat," sahut si bocah cepat.

Setelah selesai dengan masalah pembayaran, bocah itu pergi menjauh dari keramaian dengan 2 ikat bunga di tangannya. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, jalanan yang tadinya tertutup aspal hitam telah berubah menjadi jalan setapak berbatu dengan beberapa pohon beringin dan kamboja di sekitar daerah yang sepi itu. Tak tampak gejala perkampungan di sekitar. Yah, jelas saja ia menuju ke pemakaman.

Ia segera menempatkan dirinya di antara 2 makam, seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini. Lalu, diletakkannya masing-masing 1 ikat bunga di atas kedua makam itu. Huruf-huruf yang membentuk kata 'UCHIHA SASUKE' terpahat pada nisan di sebelah kirinya, sedangkan di nisan kanannya terbaca dengan jelas pahatan nama 'SABAKU NO GAARA'.

Ya, bocah yang terduduk itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Terpikir lagi kata-kata si penjual bunga "Itu akan merujuk pada kenangan indah di masa lalu"

"Masa lalu... ya?" gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri. Pikirannya melayang ke saat 2 tahun yang lalu, tepat 2 tahun yang lalu. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya mulai menetes deras.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya!" teriak Naruto pada kedua temannya.

"Hn... bye," sahut Sasuke.

"Yah, bye..." sahut Gaara pelan.

* * *

_Sungguh tak kusangka_

_Bye itu... untuk selamanya_

_Jika saja kutahu itu..._

_Apalah arti hidup ini tanpa persahabatan_

_Apalah hidup ini saat kalian tak ada_

* * *

Kenangan mereka yang terakhir itu hanya membuat Naruto termenung dan terdiam. Terbang dalam memory-nya sendiri. Ia dan kedua sahabatnya.

* * *

_Hiduplah demi kami_

_Demi kebahagiaan kita_

_Dengan begitu persahabatan kita akan terjaga_

_Dan arti hidupmu_

_Akan kau temukan,_

_Karena hidupmu untuk kita..._

* * *

Sore telah menjelang ketika akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke rumahnya. Ia merasa cukuplah 1 cup ramen instan dan sebotol susu yang tersimpan di lemarinya untuk mengganjal perutnya hingga esok hari. Mood-nya sedang tidak mengijinkannya mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen.

**TBC (Tau', Bingung Coy...)**

**Sorarin Cuap-cuap **(Kalo ciap-ciap entar dikiranya anak AYAM minta makan) -dikasih Chidori ama Sasuke**-:**

Oke, oke. Gw tahu. Sadar. Fic ini amat sangat tidak jelas sekali mbanget. (minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada guru Bahasa Indonesia atas penggunaan kata-kata huperbol yang ga' efektif itu...). Entah. Gw cuma tulis apa yang melintas – lebih tepatnya semau tangan gw yang ternyata mengkhianati pikiran gw

Ini fic pertama gw yang bener (dalam artian lumayan serius...). Biasanya cuma bikin fic humor garing gajebo. Jadi, maap kalo ga' jelas.

Mungkin kalian ada yang bertanya, 'Kenapa harus Gaara-kun dan Sasuke yang ko id?' –Gw udah dikejar-kejar ama fans mereka, nyaris dibunuh!– Itu semua karena gw yang nulis. Dilarang keras memprotesnya. Ehehe, bercanda. Entah. Itu... cuman karena mereka yang HARUS mati demi kelanjutan cerita ini kok! Sumpah! -dicincang-

Review diterima dengan senang hati. Terserah mo ngata-ngatain, kritik, ato bahkan muji –ngarep!– Flame juga boleh. Numpang lewat? Silahkan... Gw tetep seneng kok!

**TPB (Talkshow Penuh Bahaya)**

Sorarin (So): Hai semua! Gimana fic ini? Aneh? Hohoho... Sudah. Biar.

Sasuke (Sa): Dasar Author breng-piip- lo. Kenapa lo bunuh gw seenak kaki lo? Gw Chidori entar, biar lo ikut mati!

Gaara (G): Bener! Gw juga ga terima mati gitu aja.

So: Ohohoho. Kan tadi udah dijelasin kenapa...

G & Sa: ... (speechless)

Sa: Gw ga' suka kalo cuma numpang lewat begitu...

G: Hmm... (ngangguk)

So: Ah, jangan berisik deh! Kan di sini gw authornya!

Sabaku siap. Chidori dah sedari tadi.

So: Kyaa... Sasori tolongin gw!

Sasori (S): Ah, Sorarin mau main boneka bareng ya?

So: Mau! Eh? Enak lo ngomong! Gw ga' mau mati! (Udah langsung teriak tanpa pikir panjang) Woi, cewek-cewek ni Sasuke ama Gaara ada di sini! Ambil sono! Gratis!

Gaara n Sasuke ilang dibawa lari fans-nya. Sora aman. Hanya sayup-sayup terdengar ancaman bakal di-Sabaku plus Chidori, sepuas hati entar... Nasib...

Naruto (N): Kenapa gw harus nangis segala? Capek tau!

So: Ahh, Naru-chan. Yang sabar ya? Kamu kan aktingnya cuma pake obat tetes mata.

N: Sorarin, gw udah ingetin berapa kali. Jangan bilang-bilang, juga. Ketahuan Hinata-chan entar...

So: (ga' ndengerin omongan barusan) Ah, Naru-chan maaf, obat tetesnya masih? Kelilipan nih mata gw.

N: (Kalap) Sorarin udah gw bilang! Jangan bilang-bilang juga! Terima nih, Rasengan! (langsung nglakuin noh jutsu).

So: Kyaa, jangan Naru-chan. Gw tobat. Ampun deh! Gw ga' akan bilang-bilang lagi Sasori-kun, cepetan tolong gw!

S: Ano... review ya? –puppy eyes–

So: Klik aja tombol go di bawah, gampanglah!

N: Gw Rasengan ni yang ga' review!

Sa: Mau cobain Chidori sebelum gw pakai buat ngabisin Author brengpiip itu?

G: Sabaku juga boleh...

So: (sweat dropped) –napa ni orang pada ga' jelas gitu?– (membatin...) Yah, pokoknya review...


	2. Hitam dan Merah

**Dislaimer:** Kalo Naruto punyaku , yang pasti Akatsuki bakal jadi tokoh utama –direbus–

**Genre:** General/Supranatural/sedikit Angst

**Rating:** Saat ini masih T, entah nantinya gimana...

**Warning:** Aneh, gaje, makin gaje, AU dengan sedikit _jutsu_ dan _bijuu_ di sana-sini.

* * *

**Hitam dan Merah**

(bukan~ bukannya jubah Akatsuki yang norak itu –disate Pein dkk–)

* * *

"Si Kyuubi itu... ia selalu menangisi kalian, loh."

"Hn."

Kompak. Jawaban dari keduanya terdengar dingin. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa sebelumnya mereka berteman dengan si Kyuubi yang disebut-sebut tadi. Erat, tampaknya. Kalo tidak, mana mungkin Naruto pergi ke pemakaman nyaris tiap hari hanya untuk sekadar menyapa nisan keduanya, sehingga kini ia dikenal sebagai copy cat-nya copy cat. Yang terakhir itu disebabkan alasan yang selalu dikemukakannya saat telat, "Maaf terlambat, hari ini aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Benar-benar pasangan guru dan murid terkompak, setelah Lee dan Gai tentunya.

"Dingin..." kata seseorang yang lain, ada sesuatu pada nada suaranya yang membuat para pendengarnya merasakan keacuhan dan ketidakpedulian pada sekitarnya.

"..."

"Kalian terlalu dingin," kata suara acuh itu, masih mengharap adanya respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"..."

Sunyi. Hening. Kumpulan itu benar-benar berisi spesies paling pendiam. Hanya kadang sedikit gumaman pelan tersuarakan. Sedikit. Setelah itu... diam. Begitulah keadaannya. Entah kenapa dari masing-masing yang ada di sana memancarkan aura aku-takmau-diganggu atau diam-jangan-recoki-aku dan sebagainya.

"Rambut ayam, apa tak sebaiknya kau temui Kyuubi kecil itu?" tanya seseorang memecah keheningan, "Kau juga tentunya, bocah gothic." Senyum mengejek pada wajahnya membesar seiring pertanyaan tersebut.

Dua aura membunuh muncul. Chidori dan Sabaku siap digunakan.

"Tenanglah kalian bertiga. Jangan buang sia-sia tenaga kalian. Hilangkan senyum buruk itu, juga aura tak menyenangkan ini. Ingat ini. _Orang mati tak 'kan terbunuh untuk kedua kalinya_. Tak 'kan bisa..."

Hawa membunuh berangsur hilang. Pula dengan senyuman mengejek tadi. Kembali hening, tapi kini ditambah dengan aura dingin yang menyelimuti tempat itu, sebuah gua.

Sosok-sosok hitam, yang bahkan lebih hitam dari pada gua tertutup yang mereka tempati itu bersandar sambil duduk.

Salah satunya berkata tiba-tiba, pelan, hampir menyerupai nyanyian yang hanya menyakitkan telinga, "Malam ini benar-benar indah. Dengan bulan yang tersembunyi di balik awan. Dan bintang-bintang yang enggan menampakkan diri. Pun juga hawa dingin nan menusuk tulang. Jua kesunyian yang begitu rupa. Ditambah lagi tetes darah merah segar ini..."

Dua sosok lain di sana menggigil. Teringat kembali kejadian di malam itu.

Persis seperti malam ini. Dingin udara tak terasakan. Butiran putih yang turun semakin lebat tak dihiraukan. Hanya, sosok di depan sana... Sosok misterius membawa ngeri. Ketakutan tak berdasar hingga bahkan keringat dingin pun menetes membanjiri seluruh tubuh yang tertutup rapat, terbungkus pakaian tebal yang selalu digunakan di saat musim dingin seperti kini.

'Tak ingin ingat lebih dari ini.'

'Jangan ingatkan lagi...'

Jangan ingatkan tentang amisnya darah yang tercium hingga beberapa kaki di sekeliling. Atau... hitam yang begitu nyata, namun di saat yang sama juga terasa khayal. Bahkan, gelapnya malampun tak sebanding dengan gelapnya sosok itu.

Hitam. Gelap. Membawa miris.

Dan di sana, masih sambil duduk tampak bahwa Sasuke dan Gaara tak bisa berhenti menggigil. Bahkan, sedikitnya cahaya di gua itu tak dapat menyembunyikannya.

- - -

"Tak perlu kalian menggigil begitu. Seperti kata_nya_. Orang mati tak 'kan terbunuh untuk kedua kalinya. Tepatnya, TAK BISA. Dasar PENGECUT yang hanya bisa menggigil~" ejek seseorang, lagi.

Kedua sosok yang diejek itu tak berhenti menggigil. Dalam hati memaki-maki –dengan sumpah serapah mutiara setan– tubuh masing-masing yang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Aku tidak gemetaran..." sahut si rambut ayam. Namun, tubuhnya tak berhenti melawan, masih terus menggigil.

"Dan aku bukan pengecut," sambung si bocah gothic. Masih terus memaki di hati, mengutuki badannya yang masih menggigil.

"Yah, aku rasa memang _seharusnya _begitu. Jadi, berhentilah saling mengirim aura membunuh itu. Tak ada artinya."

"Suruh saja _dia_ duluan. Ia yang memulai..." kata mereka bertiga saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Ya, aku rasa _kalian _bertiga harus berhenti. Sekarang!" teriak sosok yang sejak tadi terus memerintah itu nyaris berteriak (?).

Ketiga orang yang merasa sebagai _kalian _mencoba menstabilkan aura masing-masing. Sia-sia saja sepertinya. Salah seorang memaki pikirannya yang tak henti merasa tergelitik untuk kembali mengejek dua yang lain. Sedang dua orang yang lain itu sibuk menghujat tubuhnya yang tetap tak mau diam.

"Yah, begitu lebih baik. Aku sedikit capek. Paling tidak biarkan aku istirahat –barang 5 menit. Tanpa gangguan," tekan orang tadi sambil melirik ke arah ketiga orang yang memang tak bisa berhenti saling olok, sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

Tak ada jawaban. Sosok-sosok itu tetap bersandar, duduk. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Memaki. Menghujat. Melaknat. Mencela. Memuji. Tertawa. Menangis. Membaur. Menyanyi. Berharap...

Namun, semua itu hanya dalam hati masing-masing mereka. Tak terdengar barang satu suarapun.

Angin, serangga, bebatuan, dan malam. Semua diam, atau hanya terlalu lemah untuk terdengar?

Hanya sosok-sosok itu yang makin pudar, membaur dengan gelapnya gua dan makin surutnya mentari.

* * *

_Yang hitam semakin hitam. Yang gelap bertambah gelap._

* * *

**Author Note:**

Kayaknya chapter 2 ini malah tambah gaje deh! Udahlah, yang penting jadi –ditendang–. Mungkin udah pada tahu, bahwa ini sebenernya remake dari salah satu fic-ku, yang udah kuhapus. Terutama di chapter ini, karena hanya copy paste dan penambahan kata di sana-sini. ;3

**Talkshow****:**

Sasuke (Sa): Dasar Author kurang ajar! Kemaren lo bunuh gw sekarang lo bilang gw anak ayam, berkali-kali! Biar gw bales pake Chidori entar.

Gaara (G): Dan bocah gothic itu?

So: Ohohoho. Itu semua NYATA!

G & Sa: ... (speechless)

Sa: Jangan sebut gw rambut ayam!

G: Ato bocah gothic!

So: Baru juga elo-elo sendiri yang ngomong! Gw kaga' ikutan. –dan Sorapun terbunuh dengan sukses berkat omongannya–

Bercanda ding! Pokoknya review ya? And, buat yang review chapter 1 makasih banget... Ja!


End file.
